


Bump in the Night

by paygeling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Begging Dean, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bunker Sex, Cas is very foward, Come Eating, Dream Sex, Fluffy Ending, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, I'm Sorry, Just a little tho, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Men of Letters Bunker, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Rutting, Smut, Top Castiel, Voyeur Dean, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, What Have I Done, also just a little, also sorry about the title, casturbation, ew god i feel horrible right now, he's shy at first but then it changes so fast, im sorry mom, it'll give you whiplash, oh god please no one i know see this, theyre awfully experienced for the first time, this fic has got a little of everything, very consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paygeling/pseuds/paygeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, angel of the lord, was now human. And with becoming human... comes new experiences. New experiences that top all the other things like:<br/>1. no more random teleporting<br/>2. no more healing<br/>3. no more angel radio (which Cas enjoys at times but still)<br/>4. no more grace. </p><p>for the 100th time this week Dean had woken to the sound of cotton sheets and tired bare feet scraping the floor all the way to the laundry room, and tonight Dean decides to see what's going on.</p><p>this is literal shit im sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> im probably behind on this whole Human!Cas thing but i just have a little soft spot for him right beside cartoons that should be for children.  
> also i know this is my 2nd time writing a fic about dreams and stuff but that's my thang. I love dreams and deeper meanings and although i don't really always believe you always wanna have sex with who you do in your dreams i still thing this is a great trope. i apologize for this long ass A/N but i really love typing??? anyways,
> 
> ENJOY~✧･ﾟ: *
> 
> love you! xx (also plz read notes and leave a comment i am very lonely)

It wasn’t until he heard the shuffling of tired and heavy feet along the bunker floor, the sound of fabric dragging behind the new human that Dean plotted to see what Cas had been doing out of bed for almost every night this week. Castiel, angel of the lord, was now human. And with becoming human... comes new experiences. New experiences that top all the other things like: 

1\. no more random teleporting 

2\. no more healing 

3\. no more angel radio (which Cas enjoys at times but still)

4\. no more grace.

Some human needs were annoying to Castiel, such as eating. It seemed so boring sometimes and felt like he couldn't be satisfied or he wasn’t sure want he wanted to eat. Dean had to go through the torture of Cas always simply replying ‘food’ when he was asked. One time Cas skipped dinner before bed and ended up getting food in the middle of the night. After that Cas has had been set heart on late night snacking in his bed. There was one time Cas had gotten honey and biscuit crumbs on his comforter but, no, this was not the ex angel's problem this time. He’s been dragging his sheets behind him for the 5th time this week. It seemed to be almost a nightly routine to Dean so he hatched the plan. The next night he checked to see what Cas was doing washing his sheets at 3am. Sam had gone to bed before all of them and it looked as though Cas wouldn’t go to bed until he was the last one awake. He nearly fell asleep at the table before Dean decided it was time for him to hit the hay leaving Cas in the library. 

Dean waited an hour after he had heard Cas go into his room. It sat adjacent from Dean’s so it was just a couple quiet steps to his door and he was there. He stepped into the hallway looking both directions, no sight of a sleepy Cas anywhere. Now his next task was to crack open his door. Dean slowly turned the handle and pushed it open quietly poking his head in. He’s not sure what he was expecting but a peacefully sleeping Cas was not one of them. His dark tuft of hair was facing all directions and his face was burrowed into his pillow. He was thinking more of like a sort of stupid buffet to be in the man’s bed or some crazy shit that he wouldn’t put past him. But, gladly it seemed like a normal scene but on the downside, that answered none of Dean’s questions. He watched as Castiel slept watching as his back slowly rise and fall, his arms tucked under his pillow. One leg stuck out of the blanket, bent at the knee. Dean liked to see him like this he looked so serene in his sleep unlike how he was now. Everything had seemed so new and scary to Cas but he was strong. He even told Dean that his nightmares weren’t as frequent anymore but Dean thinks he just told him that to keep the hunter from worrying about him.

Dean began to step out until he thought he heard a muffle from Cas. Dean quickly turned back around afraid that he might have woke the an- well, human.

“Did you say something, buddy?” But there was no reply. Instead, Dean stood staring at Cas who didn’t seem aware at all of what he was doing. The blankets have fallen past his thighs showing his white boxers. Dean didn’t even blink as a half-asleep ex angel started to rut his hips into the mattress. The arms under his pillow flexed and his back arched with each roll in such a smooth pattern and he ached. With each scrape it tore a filthy sound from Castiel’s throat which Dean had never heard before. The sound was so primal, almost like a growl. He’d be lying if Dean didn’t feel blood rush to his face and other fun places. God the sight was so lewd with the thin sheet of sweat coated Cas’s back and he shook as he gained closer. Small pants escaping his lips. His ass was in the air nearly presenting itself to Dean, and then he’d sink it back down rubbing himself into the mattress searching for friction.

He should leave. He really should.

“Dean.” He stiffened at the sound of his name. It sounded so sweet coming from him his lips at the moment. His deep gravelly voice sounded almost pleading. Dean was sure he was caught though and he’s gonna be pissed. “Nrgh- Dean” shitshitshitshit. Dean felt as if his stomach had flipped and his heart had jumped into his throat for god’s sake his whole fucking insides were doing acrobatics. Cas scooted his leg up higher and slid his hand under the waistband sloppily rubbing himself. I guess that’s another thing he didn’t expect to see but Dean didn’t seem to care as he felt the urge to do the same, or have Cas do so for him. He fought the urge though. It seemed like whipping out your dick in another man’s bedroom while in the same room seemed to be crossing the line. Even though he was literally watching Cas get himself off while still asleep. He caught himself trying to rub against the door frame feeling more needy than he has in a while. Soon Dean heard a loud gasp followed by a ragged moan of his name come from the man in front of him as he spilled out onto the sheets below him. Cas opened his eyes to look at the uncomfortable mess he had made. He scoffed as his boxers were wrecked and now his sheets were as well. He climbed out of the bed and tugged on the blanket a little before realizing he had an audience.

“How long have you been standing there?” Cas was afraid he knew the answer but it wouldn’t hurt to ask. 

Dean pursed his lips feeling some guilt starting to bubble in his chest “I saw the whole deal.” Cas grew red in the face at Dean’s words. Ok maybe it did hurt to ask a little. “It’s ok Cas all humans go through this, though, you seem to be a couple years too old.” He mumbled the last few words losing confidence. 

“Try millenniums.” Dean chuckled but shifted uncomfortably a little still feeling incredibly tight in the pants. “What does that mean though?” Dean shrugged a little. 

“It could mean that you're a human now and your hormones are kicking in more than a pubescent teenager at a drive in or it could mean that you really need to get laid.” This makes Cas frown a bit in thought. 

“I had April.”

“But how long ago was that, man?” Cas tilted his head a little. “I know you don’t like ‘repetition’ or whatever but it’s normal for people have sex more than once.” He seemed to understand now looking down at himself. He was still messy and he didn’t have his mojo to zap himself clean. There was a pause as Dean tried to figure out what he’d say next. 

“So Cas… who were you dreaming about?” At these words Castiel seemed to grow all fidgety, look from his feet to Dean’s. He couldn't muster up a name so he just shrugged his shoulders. He could feel a tingle across the bridge of his nose probably glowing like a stoplight. 

“I can't really remember. I recall I read a study that stated that you forget 95%-99% of your dream when you first awake.” 

“Really…” Dean pressed his shoulder against the frame and crossed one foot over the other. He was about to interrogate the disheveled man in front of him further but he was cut short. 

“I do remember some things though.” Cas dropped his blanket revealing that he was sporting a semi in his thin boxers. He choked back a whimper from this sight, amazed at how quickly Cas could get hard again. And to be completely honest it excited him so much and his stomach did some more of their backflips. He really must’ve needed a lay more than Cas. 

“Like what?” Dean coughed out. Suddenly his mouth became very dry as he watched Castiel waltz towards him loosely in his underwear. “I can remember a voice and it would praise my name pleading for me to go on,” Dean can feel heat radiating off of Cas. “I can remember strong arms around me, holding me close…” He slowly snaked his hands up the hunter’s arms kneading his forearms and biceps. “And firm calloused hands moving up my thighs and they landed right here.” Castiel grabbed Dean’s wrist and planted his hands on his ass. Cas was pushed flush up against him now. He could feel how hard he was getting and that sure as hell made him perk up too. Cas spoke in a quiet growl in the shell of Dean’s ear. He nipped at the lobe slowly dragging his teeth and kissed down, burying his face in Dean's neck and traced his jaw feeling the stubble. He paused when he reached the area of his mouth. “Lastly i remember the most beautiful lips. They were pink and soft. They trailed all down my shoulders and such beautiful sounds slipped out as I-” He was cut off buy a surprised moan come from the man between him and the wall “-grinded into him.”

Dean flicked his eyes back open to see that the ex-angel was so close watching him with that intense gaze of his. He brought his finger up to Dean’s mouth tracing his pointer finger across his bottom lip. Dean let his digit slip inside and he dragged his teeth and tongue across it. He took it out and it made a low popping noise as it escaped. The hand weaved into his hair bringing the other free hand up to cradle the Winchester’s jaw. “They were so full and they tasted as sweet as they looked, like bourbon.” the last two words were barely audible as his lips ghosted over the other’s. “Kiss me.” Dean nodded and he waited no longer. The kiss was slow and sweet but still just as hot. Cas felt Dean’s hand cup his ass tighter pushing him forward a little hinting for more friction. He obliged wrapping Dean’s leg around him and gyrated his hips. 

“Mmhhh Cas” Dean let out his breath he didn't know he was holding through a whispered moan. 

“Better in real life.” Cas crashed his lips onto his again, this time more needy. He pushed his way into Dean’s mouth and there was no protest. Each lip was just as sweet as the other and Cas's lips were just as good. They tasted minty still left from when he brushed his teeth. Dean continued to push him closer matching Cas’s thrust until they were both fully, and painfully hard. There was too many layers inbetween them. Well on Dean at least because Cas was already half hanging out of his boxers. They’ve fallen down a bit further which was Dean’s fault. He couldn’t resist slipping his broad hands under the waistband to feel the warm skin of Cas’s bottom, Dean could swear he was a human space heater. This made it more excruciating for Cas as his sensitive tip would rub against the denim jeans before him.

“Dean,” Cas’s lips were swollen from kissing and his pupils blown. His hair was tousled and his chest was heaving. “I’m gonna take off your pants now.” Dean did not protest, watching as he sunk down to his knees dragging his hands down his body. The button popped open releasing some pressure. Dean hummed at the pressure of Cas’s hand and the slow buzzing drag of his zipper. _God he wanted this_. Cas broke eye contact to look at Dean’s dick and it was promising in the jeans but it was definitely holding back. He pulled down the pants the rest of the way as Dean shedded of his jacket. He cursed himself for not changing before bed to make this process shorter but Castiel kind of liked the tease. He let his lips smooth along his clothed member feeling the warmth, and mouthed his tip. Finally, he pulled down Dean's underwear and took in the sight of how flushed and fully hard he was. Dean almost had to look away from him as Castiel took him in his wide palm and long delicate fingers. He wiped his thumb through the bead of cum before bringing it to his lips taking one tentative lick. 

“Oh, Dean” Cas breathed over him, praising him as he rubbed his thumbs in circles on Dean’s hips. Castiel snaked his hands up Dean’s sides and slipped his shirt over his head, quickly tossing it away as if it were the worst thing to exist at the moment. Castiel was done teasing, he was feeling needy, and clothes seemed like an awful invention to him right now. 

“Why don't we fuck up them sheets more, angel? ” The dark haired man hummed in agreement and stepped out of his boxers to pool onto the floor with the other clothes. Now it was Dean’s turn to admire him. His sharp hip bones that looked like they’d be fun to trace with your tongue or the patch hair that dean could nuzzle with his nose as he takes Castiel in his mouth. 

His thoughts were cut short as Castiel pulled Dean beneath him straddling him underneath his runner-like thighs. Their lengths rubbed together and the sight caused Dean to breath heavily. Cas quickly slid between his legs, peppering his chest with kisses. He payed close attention to Dean’s nipple earning soft and needy whimpers. 

“Cas-” He dragged his teeth across it “fuck, _please_.” Their eyes lock and Dean laces his fingers with Cas “I need you.” Dean whispered and it struck straight to Castiel’s groin. He wasted no more time leaving sloppy kisses down Dean’s chest, hungry to taste him again. He darted his tongue into Dean’s slit making him squirm.

“C’mon, angel. Do it” with one last swipe up Dean’s vein he placed him inside of his mouth getting used to his size. He let his jaw go slack and patted his tongue around Dean, swirling slowly. His cheeks hollowed and he pulled up his shaft slowly. When he felt confident enough he dipped down lower, reaching the base and moaning around him. The vibrations shook throughout him making him shiver and he bucked his hips up. “Oh Cas,” He broke the weaving of their fingers to tug Cas’s hair. He pulled off of Dean with barely audible pop “you keep that up and I’ll be done faster than sad teenager.”

“I thought you’d want to-” 

“Cas, I love this… I love you.” Cas hovered back over Dean and planted a sweet kiss on Dean’s lips.

“I love you too, Dean… so much.” Dean allowed himself to bathe in Cas’s words. Cas made him feel loved and lovable from the moment he had seen him. 

“So I want this to last. Our first time together, making love. Cas, this is different than a quicky with a blonde waitress or a ‘who needs tomorrow when we have tonight?’ ordeal. I wanna see you every morning Cas, and there will be much, much more sex but the first always seems to be the most important.” 

“Thank you Dean.” 

“Thank you Cas.” Their lips smoothed together slowly. This time everything was handled with much more care, knowing this isn’t their only night together, but their would be many more ahead. 

“Cas, I don’t know if you’ve forgotten but I’m painfully hard right now.” He chuckled lowly into Cas’s shoulder and was given his answer when Cas started grinding his hips down. “Mm I see you are too baby.” Cas shivered at that name and joined a hand between the two, pumping them both with one hand. 

“God Cas, you feel so good. Your hands feel so good. They’re so wide, so- shhit so capable.” Dean jerked his hips up drawing close already but he didn’t care anymore, like he said before there will be many more times. Cas was so beautiful with his flushed cheeks and swollen lips. His teeth clenching everytime he throws in a twist, showing off his strong jaw that Dean could bite all day. 

“Dean I think I’m close.” His voice was wrecked from all the growling which Dean thought was particularly hot and filthy. 

“Me too Cas keep going- oh Cas- hurry or you might have to catch up.” But that was it Cas came in one low, lengthy moan. His back arched up and his hips sputtered from the new sensitiveness of his cock. The last needy strokes as Cas rode out his orgasm is what sent Dean over the edge. That mixed with the sight he was faced with of course. Cas’s euphoric, blissed-out sex face could make anyone cream their pants. His hair was mussed and and his eyes were closed with a wide smile as he breathed out through his mouth, sighing contently. What Dean was really excited about was that he would get to see it again. Soon. Dean be damned if he wasn’t about to show Cas the best way to wake up in the morning (returning the favor was always a thing with Dean), but for now some sleep. 

“Dean that was-” 

“A dream come true?” Cas puffed out a weak chuckle “There is not a word in the dictionary to describe how good it was.” Dean looked down to his chest, “Hey uh, Cas?” Dean turned to be met with some baby wipes. 

“After all the nights I’ve had you learn a couple shortcuts.” Dean takes the wipes and presses a kiss to Cas’s forehead “I love you, so much.” He wiped off the both of them and peeled off the dirty sheet and pulled out an old dusty one from the back of the closet. Stale smelling, but it’ll do for some cuddling on.

**Author's Note:**

> alriggghhhttt i hope you "ENJOY~✧･ﾟ: *"ed that. i spent probably way to long on this (like months it was tucked away) for something that was supposed to be pwp but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i got rid of a lot of things that made more sense in my 3am brain and made it a little less creepy? nah its still creepy but its cool heh. 
> 
> but i had nothing else to do today except i have to take the written test for my permit so i can FUCKING DRIVE ME TO THE LIBRARY OR CRAFT STORE OR SOMETHIN OR MAYBE WHEN I STOP BEING BUM AND DRIVE MY LAZY SELF TO MY WORK
> 
> also i watched some deleted scenes from season 9 of spn today and i am personally offended they deleted that many with Cas in it when the fans already complain about not having enough Cas. And they couldve at least kept the scene where Cas was stitching his trench back together bc it was so cute and sweet (not to mentions mishas hands are gorgeous), also i feel that it paid sort of an homage to Gabe and i feel that people could've really read into that small scene it had plenty of metaphorical aspects i think. ANYWAY ( i am really good at tangents cant you tell by my writing?) i love you all please leave kudos if you enjoyed and leave a comment telling me whats your soft spot? do you have as much lazy problems as i? do you feel theres not enough dream sex fics out there? let me know i was serious about being lonely look at all this shit im potentially typing to myself. LOVE YOU xoxo


End file.
